Downpour
by Peachishi
Summary: Kinda fluffy, but from the comments I got on Livejournal, still very nice. ICHIRUKI.


_Drip, Drip._

The rain pattered outside the window like water from a leaky faucet. It had been raining ever since they had returned from Soul Society two weeks prior. It was heavy at times, and light during others, like now. She sat there on his bed, staring out the window at it, nearly fixated on each drop, for a very long time. She hadn't noticed that he had walked in and was sitting against the closet door staring at her.She continued to count the raindrops, symbolizing each one with a memory.

_Drip, Drip._

She seemed so peaceful, sitting there staring out the window, that he hated to disturb her, so he just sat and watched. He couldn't stop himself from watching. He didn't quite want to admit the feelings he felt for her; feelings that he realized the minute he saw her in her prison cell. From that moment on, he had decided that he'd do whatever it took to protect her. He didn't know if he would ever tell her, he didn't know if she felt the same, so he had also decided to just keep quiet about it.

_Drip, Drip._

The sounds of the raindrops outside quickened as a nice downpour started again. She lied back onto his pillow, and it smelled of him. She closed her eyes, sighing peacefully, and in thinking that she was alone, started to speak.

"Ichigo.."

_Drip, Drip, Drip._

He jumped at her voice and looked over. Upon seeing her with her eyes closed, he wondered if she had finally noticed him. His heartrate quickly increased and he honestly thought his head would explode at any second. He waited for her to continue...

_Drip, Drip, Drip._

She sighed softly, all of her feelings rushing through her mind. She had no other outlook than to voice them to herself, as sort of a reassurance that she had, in fact, fallen deeply in love with him.

"I can't tell you this, but oh how I wish I could. I wish you were here, now. I would tell you everything."

She laughed softly to herself, shaking her head slightly.

"You're right, I wouldn't. I would sit here and talk about various other things, but never about my feelings. How is it that I have grown to care for you this much? To, dare I say, love you, Ichigo Kurosaki? Do I love you? Yes.. I think I do."

_Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip._

He knew she hadn't noticed him now, but what was she saying? His heart raced with the possibility that she returned his feelings. He stood ever so slightly, not really sure what he was doing.Making a mental check of the whereabouts of his family, Yuzu and Karin were gone with friends, their father was out somewhere with a lady that he had met, He stepped silently towards the bed. He now yearned to spill his heart out to her, but what would he say?

He reached the bed side and looked down at her. Oh, how peaceful she looked, lying there with her eyes closed. He couldn't help but note how beautiful she was either, as he leaned over her a bit. It was amazing that she didn't sense him there, or did she?

_Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip._

She lied there, her thoughts only on Ichigo. She smiled softly, thinking about him. Thinking about everything that he had done for her. Her thoughts were so deepened that she honestly hadn't noticed him standing above her.She sighed softly as the rain died down again. The patter against the windows would be missed as it was very relaxing. She was sure that the light rain wouldn't last long, though.

_Drip, Drip, Drip._

He knew he had to do something. He couldn't just stand there all day, looking at her. What would he do if she opened her eyes? He just stood there, utterly frozen, gazing at her. Her body was so small and frail, her skin so clear and pure. He thought of her laugh, and it made him smile. Oh, how he loved that laugh.It usually sent so many shivers up and down his spine, but he didn't care. He wanted to protect everything; Her body, her soul, and as his gaze traveled down, he noticed her lips part slightly. Her lips looked soft enough to kiss...

_Drip, Drip, Drip._

She let her memories linger until she finally felt the presense of another person very close to her. Her eyes flew open to find Ichigo above her. Why was he there? How long had he been there? What did he hear?

_Drip, Drip, Drip._

He just stood there as she stared up at him. He was frozen again, couldn't move an inch. Millions of lies ran through his mind to explain why he was there, but he couldn't even speak to tell her one. He knew that the silence needed to be broken, but how? He was frozen, and she hadn't said a word. He caved. He couldnt' take it any longer. He leaned his head down and quickly kissed her.

_Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip._

A downpour started again the very second that he kissed her. Her mind screamed, but she didn't listen. She closed her eyes and put her arms up around him, then proceeded to pull him into the bed next to her. She wanted to savor this kiss, and wouldn't let it end for anything.

_Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip._

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, continuing to kiss her. Surely, she must now know his feelings. The rain slowed again as they parted, staring into each others eyes.

_Drip, Drip, Drip._

She parted her lips to speak, unsure of what would come out, but knowing that she felt this way. It had to be said...

_Drip, Drip._

He wanted to tell her. Hell, he wanted to shout it from the highest moutain, for all the world to hear. He couldn't take it anymore, and whispered softly...

_Drip._

"I love you."

_Drip._

They layed there, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Nothing more was said after that, nothing needed to be said. They had each other, and that's what they wanted. The whole world dissolved around them. It was just them, Ichigo and Rukia. Together at last.


End file.
